The Predators and the Hornet
by Xalthir
Summary: [Sexual Acts, M x M x F] Artorias convinces Ciaran to try something new, something different. As scary as it seems she's excited and when it's all said and done she is more than satisfied.
Ciaran was thrown down against the bed, a four poster that to her may have very well been a room all of its own. She wasn't sure why she'd agreed to this, but she had and a flutter of tangible anticipation crawled through her chest.

The bed sank down, the posts stationed around leaned in like trees bending to the wind. Artorias loomed above her, shedding his breeches as he crawled to cover her body in his immense shadow. Dark skin, black and short curly hair, and a body littered with the scars of battle. All of this clung to chiseled muscle and a beautiful, if rare, smile. Though today such a bright and strange occurrence was accented with a level of mischief.

The bed then leaned to another side as an already naked Ornstein clambered, knees deep in sheets, onto the bed as well. She was thankful her face was hidden behind the porcelain mask she wore because it was bright red and a not so flattering shade at that.

Ornstein was just as monstrous to her as Artorias and just as built. Though his muscle was slightly more lean, the man sported adorable freckles along paler skin. Red hair, a long mane tied back to hold it steady, topped his head, angular and sharp with a pointed nose. On his chin sat a short, well trimmed goatee. The knights kept themselves well, she thought, as they closed in around her.

"You sure you're ok with this, Ciaran?" Artorias asked worriedly, though hiding the excitement in his voice was difficult.

She giggled softly and nodded.

Ornstein rubbed his hands together somewhat impaitently, pushing the covers that had crawled around his thighs away.

While he was nowhere near as well endowed as Artorias the knight did have a huge sack that lumbered beneath his rod. Which of course by Ciaran's standards was still huge. She felt her ass hurt just looking at it and swallowed softly.

Artorias leaned down and lifted her into his arms, feeling her skin with his fingertips, his thumbs, before pushing her onto his chest and stomach and rolling onto his back. She braced her knees against his abs and leaned down, brushing her face against his skin, palms spread wide. Her braid fell across him and she felt mighty hands find her hips.

Slowly tension began to build in her rear and sweat burst out across her brow as it did. She leaned forward some, instinctively, to get away, but she was held firmly in place by Ornstein's mighty grip as the head slid into her rear and she gasped, eyes wide. It stung like hell and he wasn't even that deep yet. She bit her lip and whimpered somewhat weakly.

Artorias very carefully cupped her face, looking over her back and watching his friend's cock vanish into her ass until he'd made it down to the sack. Ornstein's face was twisted in very visible pleasure as he slowly began to pull out.

That's when Ciaran began to scream. Though they weren't screams of pain, she was elated with the feeling. It was incredible going out- worth every second of the pain going in and she pat Artorias' chest as she moaned.

He smiled and gently pushed the head of his cock to her soaking cunt. With a loud grunt he immediately based out in her, this hole much more receptive to the treatment than her ass. She grunted loudly and spit dripped off the bottom of her mask, drool running out of the corners of her mouth and down her chin. She felt her cunt seizing already and they'd just started.

The boys started a cadence then, rocking their hips at alternating times, pumping her quickly. Ornstein made sure to keep a solid hold on her hips, watching her ass bounce every time his cock vanished into her tight, warm rear. He panted loudly, his own balls smacking her clit and on occasion Artorias' own sack.

Artorias on the other hand was making no sound, just quietly enjoying the feeling and sight of his love in such ecstasy and pleasure. He knew she'd like it. His hands made their way up her back and then to her shoulders where he lightly scraped her with his fingertips, goosebumps breaking out in response.

Ciaran's vision was blurry now. There was very little control she had over her own body and she clenched her fists suddenly, hands wrapping themselves in Artorias' chest hair as she belted from her throat. Her cunt tightened and her ass squeezed the member using it as she shuddered in complete shock, the sudden orgasm riding through her like lightning. Her veins were on fire suddenly but the knights had no intention of stopping. Her panting got louder, her breasts bouncing in time with the creak of the bed as she felt sweat roll down her shoulders and abs.

Ornstein gave her a sudden pop on the rear, leaving a large and red hand print. She barked, glancing back for a moment before receiving another strike. "Ah- ah! Ornstein stop!" She laughed, her cunt literally dripping around Artorias' swollen cock, it felt amazing.

He beamed and struck again, his own member vanishing in and out of her round, full rear. He reached forward and gripped her braid, pulling it towards himself. She felt her neck crane as she was forced to look up. Artorias took the initiative and leaned up, pressing his lips to her chest and suckling her small breasts tenderly, using the tip of his tongue to stimulate just the nipple.

Ciaran felt the blood rushing through her palms as her mind was rent, this was too much. The overload to her system was devastating. The sound of creaking wood and slapping skin was only barely overpowered by the suckling sound of their sexes meeting. That sound filled the ears of all the participants and drowned out all but Ciaran's loud moans.

She wanted to pull her head down but Ornstein tugged harder so her jaw wasn't even allowed to be closed. This only made her scream louder, the heads of their members scraping her insides and striking pressures she didn't know could be stricken.

Ornstein felt himself nearing the climax, his balls tensing and his cock throbbing. He growled, picking up speed, getting up on one leg and driving into Ciaran quickly. He felt his sack plow into her clit over and over and very violently roared as his cock trembled in her ass. Hot, thick seed filled the hole, bursting out around the base of the cock and dripping down to serve as lubricant for Artorias' growing assault.

The thick glans of his cock rode her folds, pushing against her lips on every thrust. Hot cum in her ass and Ornstein's balls wrapping around Artorias' thick shaft, pressing on her cunt, drove her wild. She felt her cunt tightening again as the knight beneath her picked up his thrusts, grunting for the first time. He wrapped his hands against her shoulders and then leaned up, core coiling, and let his balls erupt inside of her wound.

Just like Ornstein's own orgasm, Artorias' seed piled out of her snatch quickly and slid down the shaft, coating the dragonslayer's balls as it did so, both men buried well into her body as they recovered, breathing heavy. She sighed pleasantly when suddenly both of them started moving again, her cunt roaring in protest and lust. She felt the thick spill in her holes used as a kind of lube and their now limpening rods wildly thrashing her insides. She hunched over and roared as her snatch and ass tightened again and even more cum poured out of the abused holes, both remaining open for a second or so after they boys pulled out.

She was then held tightly by Artorias and Ornstein laid down next to him, touching her hair gently. She panted into the knight's chest and then weakly looked up. "That was more fun than I thought it would be."  
Both of the men laughed and kissed her hips and shoulders before pushing her gently between them and lulling her to sleep.


End file.
